


Steve On Ice

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Date Night, F/M, M/M, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 16:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17124431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: You can't be good at everything. Not even when your name is Steve Rogers.





	Steve On Ice

Dating two Avengers was not always easy. There was the worrying and the times they were gone for days at a time. When they came home they always had mental if not physical healing to do. You dealt it with it and understood why they had to do what they did.

When they were at home, you were there normal. Date nights were a big part of your normal, and tonight it was Bucky’s turn to chose and plan the date. You were thrilled with his choice, almost jumping up and down on the spot when you saw the rink. Steve, on the other hand, sent Bucky a glare that instantly made a roar of laughter sound from the brown-haired super soldier.

“Really Bucky? Ice skating?” Steve grumbled, clearly trying to hide the smile in his eyes. He might not have wanted to go on the ice, but the happiness shining from Bucky made the upcoming ridicule worth it.

“What?” You looked back and forth between your two boyfriends, feeling like you had missed something. You often did, but it wasn’t a big deal. They both managed to pull you with them into their memories of a past you hadn’t been around to share with them.

“Stevie is horrible at ice skating,” Bucky smirked, giving Steve’s cheek a kiss. The blond super soldier’s face instantly flushed red, and you weren’t sure if it was from the embarrassment that there was something he wasn’t perfect at or if it was from the very public display of affection Bucky was showing him.

“Oh come on. It can’t be that bad. You’re coming with us, aren’t you? Please,” you begged as you took both Steve’s hands in yours, looking up at him. Your eyes were big and pleading as you bit your lip, tilting your head slightly to the side. “I’m sure the serum changed it. It’s gonna be fun. Come on?”

Bucky mirrored your puppy dog eyes, standing right behind you and looking at Steve too. If he by some miracle would have been able to resist one of you, he was done for when both of you were acting like this.

“Fine,” he grumbled, but a small smile broke through Steve’s pouting as you and Bucky cheered, pulling him towards the shed to rent three sets of skates.

As soon as the skates were on your feet, Bucky jumped from the bench, taking your hands as he pulled you towards the ice. You were both giggling and laughing as you skated around the rink, his hands in yours as he skated backward, maneuvering around people using his hearing and your warnings only. When he stopped near where you left Steve, you bumped right into his solid chest, making him laugh and wrap his arms around you.

“A little warning next time Buck,” you laughed, sticking out your tongue as you looked up at him.

“Maybe it was on purpose,” he teased, running his hands down your back, giving your ass a slight squeeze. You squealed and jumped in surprise, almost falling. You were sure you would have had Bucky’s arms not been securely wrapped around you.

“James Buchanan Barnes,” you scolded, but couldn’t help but smile, when he threw his head back in laughter. You loved seeing him this happy and relaxed, but it didn’t take long before you were looking around you. As happy as you were in Bucky’s arms, you missed someone. You weren’t complete when one of your trio wasn’t with you.

You bit your lip when you saw Steve inching out onto the ice near the barriers, clinging to it for dear life.

“Captain America ladies and gentlemen,” Bucky chuckled, and you slapped his chest, trying to stop yourself from laughing. As hilarious as it was, you still kinda felt bad for Steve.

“Be nice, Bucky,” you scolded, grabbing his hand and skating the two of you over to Steve.

“Come on,” you offered Steve a hand, but he just shook his head, looking a little pale.

“It’s fine. I’m good over here. You two have fun,” he tried to shoo you away, but the movement made his legs wobble. Steve quickly grabbed a hold of the barrier with both hands again.

“Seriously, Stevie?” Bucky grinned. “We’re not leaving you over here. Come on. Take our hands,” he insisted, pulling one of Steve’s hands from the barrier into his own and began pulling him onto the ice.

You quickly took a hold of Steve’s other hand as he wobbled dangerously close to falling forward from Bucky’s quick movement.

“Not so fast,” Steve whined, making you both laugh, but you also both squeezed his hands at the same time, trying to reassure him. Three times around the rink with no accidents and Steve was finally standing up straight, attempting to skate a little by himself rather than letting you and Bucky pull him around.

“Okay good. How about you try on your own now?” you encouraged, and Steve sent you a suspicious look.

“No.”

“We’ll be right next to you…” you continued, as Bucky laughed.

“Not a good idea, Y/N/N. He’ll be on his ass in two seconds,” Bucky chipped in, and a stubborn look instantly spread across Steve’s face.

“No I won’t,” Steve groaned, letting go of Bucky’s hand first, making him laugh and put both hands up in surrender. Yours, on the other hand, it took him a little longer to let go off as he tried to find his balance again.

A proud look spread across Steve’s face as he did. He pushed himself forward, using a little too much power and the pride was quickly replaced by panic as his arms started flailing, and his feet went in opposite directions before Steve landed on the ice butt first.

“Steve!” you yelled, rushing to his side as you glared at the laughing Bucky behind you. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah…” Steve grumbled, trying and failing to get up with your help only almost taking you down with him.

“Alright, Bambi. Don’t break our girl,” Bucky laughed, taking a hold of Steve and pulling him back onto his feet.

“Let’s hope you never have to chase HYDRA onto a lake of ice huh?” he teased, and Steve’s pout started to resemble one of a small child’s.

“You’re a jerk,” Steve grumbled.

“Punk,” Bucky instantly retaliated. There was no anger in his voice and he punctuated the word with a soft kiss to Steve’s lips, which seemed to lightning his mood slightly.

“Are we done yet?” Steve pleaded, looking over at you and you couldn’t help but giggle.

“Sure. Let’s go get something to eat. I’m starving. Teaching a super soldier to skate is hard work,” you teased, looping your arm through Steve’s, kissing his cheek as Bucky laughed again.


End file.
